Nicole Owen
'Nicole Owen '''appeared in Hollyoaks from 2004 until 25 September 2006 and made a brief return for her brother's wedding in 2007. Nicole's main storyline involved her being a victim of Andy Holt. Nicole returned in May 2019 and left with her nephew, Max Owen. Biography Arrival Nicole's family had been split when her brother Sam was falsely arrested and convicted for an arson which had killed his girlfriend's younger brother. Their father, Rob, had refused to believe Sam's innocence, and their mother Carrie banished him from their lives. After Russ found out he had testicular cancer, he wanted to contact Rob. They met, and Nicole and Russ began insisting Rob would not be allowed to become part of the family again. After several visits, Rob and Carrie reconciled. Nicole was thrilled, although she wasn't happy about having another parent trying to tell her what to do. Nicole pined for Justin Burton, not realising his stepbrother and her close friend Ali Taylor had feelings for her. Nicole became infatuated with Connor, an Irish traveller who was staying in the village. Connor kissed Nicole on her brother Sam's birthday. Ali also attended the birthday dinner and tried to get her attention. Nicole dismissed him as a puppy, which helped cause a dejected Ali into confronting Stephen "Macki" Mackintosh with a knife. Ali killed Macki in self-defence and was then run over by a car while fleeing the scene. Justin, who had also been at the scene and took the knife, was arrested for Macki's murder. Friendship with Nancy Hayton Around this time she also befriended Nancy Hayton, who was more experienced and encouraged Nicole to lose her virginity. Nancy let Nicole use her sister Becca's flat, but when the time came, Nicole was unsure and Connor didn't want to push her. Nicole ran out in shame. The next day, she wanted to try again, but Connor was leaving town with his family. Before driving away, he kissed Nicole and told her he would always love her, but didn't maintain contact. Nicole returned to her feelings for Justin. When Justin escaped from prison, Nicole went on the run with him and later gave evidence in his favour at his trial. Rape In the late night special ''Hollyoaks: Back from the Dead, Nicole went on a trip with Andy Holt, the serial rapist, as part of a trap for her brothers Sam and Russ Owen. At first he charmed her into thinking he had feelings for her, and nearly made love to her, only to stop because he claimed he wanted her to be better. By the time Nicole realised his true intentions for her, he wouldn't let her leave. Andy forced Nicole to drink the Date rape drug GHB rendering her unconscious. Andy then took her to a warehouse, where he tied and gagged her, before texting pictures of her to Sam to draw them in. Nicole and her brothers were eventually rescued by a vengeful Mel Burton, who pursued the fleeing Andy. Fleeing into the unlit basement, Andy accidentally impaled himself on a spike. Nicole was disgusted when she found out Sam had also been a rapist, and vowed never to speak to him again. Sam's death Sam contacted Nicole and she visited him in prison. It was, however, a deception. Sam escaped using her as leverage, and later held his younger sister hostage in the family home and tied her up. After a failed escape attempt, Sam threatened to pour boiling water over Nicole if she didn't tell him where Sophie was. Russ came home and found Nicole, who told him what had happened. Russ raced to The Dog in The Pond but arrived too late - several people were dead, including Russ's girlfriend Sophie. Nicole and Russ both later refused to attend Sam's funeral. Nicole eventually reversed her decision and attended, seeing her parents as the only others there. She sat at the back, emotionless, gave her mother a comforting hand and told her she was sorry her son had died. Becca's Death In a fury born of abject ignorance, Nicole's peers turned on her because of Sam's crimes. Her groceries were smashed on her way home; a dead rat was stuffed into her school locker. After Ste Hay and Wayne Tunnicliffe got her drunk with the intent to sleep with her, Nicole decided that enough was enough, and promptly left Hollyoaks with her parents. When her friends Nancy, Sarah and Hannah, who had avoided her after the pub explosion, asked her if she would stay in contact with them, Nicole answered simply 'No'. Nicole returned in December 2006 for Becca Dean's trial where she gave evidence against Becca-much to the annoyance of her supposed friend Nancy. She claimed Justin's stepbrother Ali Taylor had told her in 2005 (when Justin was 15) that Becca and Justin were involved. This was hearsay, but still played crucial to the prosecution's case. Becca was ultimately found guilty and sentenced to prison, where she was later killed by another prisoner. 2007 return Nicole returned in 2007 for the wedding of Mercedes McQueen and Russ, where she begged her brother to reconsider his choice of bride. Background Information * Nicole was born a day after her father's Rob's 28th birthday, Rob expressed his disappointment that Nicole didn't share the same birthday as he thought It would of "Bonded them better", He then went on to say It was the best late birthday present ever. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Owen family Category:Students Category:Sexual abuse victims Category:2004 debuts Category:2006 departures Category:2007 returns Category:2007 departures Category:2019 returns Category:2019 departures Category:1989 births Category:Past characters